


A Safe Place In Their Arms

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Drama, Multi, Polyamory, outcasts, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's two kids that really stick out Monroe's senior year of high school. He knows he's pretty odd himself, but these kids are a kind of weird he's drawn to. He knows the quiet junior, Rosalee, is a recovering drug addict, which her older sister is telling the entire school. And then there's the sophomore, Nick, a small guy with some issues with his home situation.</p><p>This year was going to be different for Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seating Arrangements

It was raining on the first day back, fitting really. It wasn't that he really hated school, it was nice to have a legitimate reason to be out of the house for eight hours of the day. But at the same time, school wasn't much better. Nobody made fun of him, or picked on him, he was just.. Not the usual teenager.

 

Seventeen year old Edward Monroe, or Monroe, he preferred to be called. He was a big guy, six feet tall and still growing. His teeth weren't the straightest, his face wasn't the most handsome, yet at the same time, he wasn't bad looking. There were a pretty good number of guys in his school he could list that looked way worse than he did. He had even gotten a really pretty girlfriend in sophomore year.

 

It hadn't ended well, really. She'd gotten him into a lot of things that got him in trouble. Drinking, smoking, defacing public property, and generally hating authority. This was the reason for his big turnaround, he'd dumped Angelina, and started anew. No drinking, smoking, or fighting with cops and teachers. He was just the really tall vegetarian that liked to build clocks, wear plaid, and enjoyed Pilates.

 

His parents called him a 'new-aged hippie' and a 'disappointment' but to each their own.

 

He liked his lifestyle, it was his, and nobody else's.

 

Since it was raining, his usual spot outside underneath one of the Oak trees, was muddy. Everyone was inside, and that meant he'd probably just eat lunch in the library if there wasn't a place to sit in the cafeteria.

 

But, when he peers into the large room, he spots one person sitting alone. He'd seen the boy around the year before, a sophomore probably.. Small, fair-skinned, jet black hair, with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a ratty blue long-sleeved shirt, along with some jeans that had tears in the knees. It wasn't the fashion type, more of the type that were made from just being worn out. They were obviously big on him, perhaps handed down from an older sibling..

 

Monroe walks over, lunch bag in hand, he sits down. The boy jumps, looking up at him with startled eyes. Monroe gives him a smile, as genuine and sincere as he can muster. The younger blinks a few times, before giving a dazzlingly bright smile.

 

"This seat available?" Monroe asks, the boy nods.

 

"I'm Nick.." He replies softly, holding out his hand hesitantly. Monroe takes it, it's a lot smaller, and he can feel the fragile bones beneath the skin as he gives it a firm but gentle shake.

 

"Monroe, nice to meet you." He answers in return.

 

They sit in silence for the next few minutes, Nick's eating a sandwich carefully, glancing up at Monroe every few minutes. Monroe's eating some celery with peanut butter, an apple, and a water.

 

"You don't see that a lot." Nick breaks the silence, Monroe looks up at him, giving him a quizzical look.

 

"A teenager eating healthy.. No offense of course.." He shrugs, taking another bite of his sandwich, a bit of jelly smudges on the corner of his mouth, he licks at it carefully.

 

"None taken, I'm vegetarian, and I like to avoid junk food." He explains.

 

"Oh, that's cool.." Nick nods.

 

"What about you? Most kids just buy from the vending machine or get cafeteria lunches." Monroe questions, Nick looks down at his lunch for a moment. He's got the rest of his sandwich, a bottle of water, and a candy bar.

 

"I have to monitor the sugar in my diet..." He says.

 

"Medical?" Monroe inquires, Nick nods.

 

"I have Diabetes." He murmurs.

 

"Then we both have special eating habits, then.." Monroe says, Nick smiles down at the table.

 

"Yeah, I guess so.." He chuckles.

 

-

 

After talking for a while, Monroe thinks Nick will be a good friend. He's a little quiet, jumpy, but smart and polite. He finds out that Nick is indeed a sophomore, fifteen years old, and had just moved from New York the year before. He'd left behind a best friend named Hank, and a girlfriend named Juliette.

 

"So are you here with your parents?" Monroe questions, after hearing nothing about who he was staying with.

 

Nick's eyes darken though, mouth falling into a thin line.

 

"No, just me and my Uncle Eric." He mutters.

 

"Oh...Sorry." Monroe sighs, knowing when he's gone too far.

 

"It's fine.." Nick says simply, standing when the bell rings.

 

"See you around?" Monroe asks, Nick looks at him with hesitance..

 

"Yeah.. See you around, Monroe." He smiles, walking off.

 

 

 


	2. The Pinnacle of Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe hits a girl, no seriously.. Like in the face.. It wasn't on purpose, he swears!

Monroe enjoys the library, he really does.. It's quiet and doesn't involve socializing with others, or in his case, being locked out of socializing with others. He just claims a spot somewhere and reads for hours. Whether it be the school library, or the public one.. He prefers the public one, they have nicer seating arrangements.

 

So that's where he is today, walking down the aisle, searching for a certain shelf.

 

"Excuse me?" An elderly lady catches his attention, tapping his arm. He turns slightly, smiling a little awkwardly.

 

"Yes?" He answers.

 

"You seem to know where you're going.. Can you tell me where the non-fiction historical section is?" She asks gently, he nods.

 

"Yes ma'am, just over the-" He swings his arm around and it collides with a girl's face. She topples to the ground with a yelp, dropping her small pile of books on the floor alongside her.

 

"Oh geez.. I didn't.. I'm so sorry!" His face is bright red as he kneels down to pick up the books, the girl's eyes are a little watery but when she moves her hand there's no blood or physical damage.

 

"It's fine.. Perfectly fine.." She says as she reaches for a book at the same time as him, their hands touching. Monroe's brain backfires a little, so they sit there staring down at their hands for a terribly long time.

 

"Sorry." He pulls his hand away, leaning forward to reach for another book. He knocks heads with the girl, they both lean back, holding their foreheads.

 

Her lips quirk into a smile, and a small chuckle escapes her rosy pink lips. Monroe himself finds the tension leaking from the situation with a soft laugh.

 

"I totally clotheslined you, I'm sorry." Monroe apologizes once more as they stand, the girl shakes her head.

 

"It's all right, I've had worse.." She accepts the books when he offers them to her, beautiful brown eyes observing him with curiosity.

 

"I'm Rosalee." She sticks out her hand, and man Monroe's brain isn't working because he stares at her outstretched hand in complete awe.

 

"Oh! My- I mean. My name.. Monroe!" He stammers, taking her hand and shaking it. He peers around, wondering where the old lady had vanished to.. Silently cursing and thanking her at the same time for being the cause of this meeting.

 

"Nice to meet you, Monroe." Rosalee laughs, amused at his stuttering antics.

 

"I would say I'm not usually this dorky, but that's not the case unfortunately." He shrugs, scratching at his flushed cheek.

 

"I have nothing against dorky, I'm a bit of a dork myself." Rosalee tells him, he grins.

 

"Glad to hear it.." He mutters.

 

"You go to Redwood High?" She questions.

 

"Yeah, I'm a senior." He says.

 

"I'm a junior, myself.. I'm new this year, just in from Seattle." Rosalee gestures for him to follow her, walking over to a table.

 

"Oh, welcome to Portland then.." He smiles.

 

"Well, Monroe.. You're probably busy, but maybe I'll see you around?" Rosalee asks, he nods dumbly.

 

"Yeah! Yeah, see you... Here, or... At school maybe.. Yeah." He nods vigorously, running a hand through his hair as he backs away. He runs into a shelf, cheeks aflame once more as Rosalee snorts at his mishap. He escapes to another section of the library and sits there for about an hour in complete shame...

 

What even is his life?


	3. Courage Makes The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Nick come upon a scene none too pleasant.. And Monroe and Rosalee find out something about each other that not a lot of people know.

Monroe spots Nick as he walks into the school the next morning. He opens the door, somehow noticing him over all the chatter and movement in the hall. He's standing at his locker, backpack by his feet. He's thumbing through some pages in one of his binders, absorbed in whatever he's observing. Monroe takes a moment to really look at the younger boy.

 

He's got on square black-framed glasses that are sliding down on the bridge of his nose. Monroe didn't know he wore glasses, but they look good on him. Makes him look even cuter. He's also wearing a grey sweater and another pair of torn jeans, his ratty black sneakers are so faded that they almost look grey themselves. His hair is askew slightly, like he's been-

 

Wait a second....

 

_Cuter?_

 

Monroe internally face-palms, because falling for a guy in high school was the worst thing you could do. Kids were cruel, and a lot of them would pick on anybody who's remotely different in their standards. Plus, the odds of Nick finding men attractive were low, he gushed about his ex the other day to him...

 

He pushes the thoughts aside, walking up to Nick and leaning against the locker to his right.

 

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He says instead of a greeting, Nick startles, bright blue eyes snapping up to meet his.

 

"Jeez, you scared the shit out of me.." The boy mutters, closing his binder and shoving it into his locker, grabbing a notebook out and picking up his backpack.

 

"Are they reading glasses?" He ignores the previous comment.

 

"No, I wanted to start wearing contacts this year but my eyes are sensitive and they bother me too much.." Nick explains, hiking a knee up against the lockers and setting his backpack on his leg while he shoves his notebook into it.

 

"You look cute."

 

Nick looks up at him with slight curiosity and a little bit of surprise written on his face. Monroe realizes with dawning horror, the absolute awfulness that is his lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

 

"I mean... I just meant.. I didn't mean..." He scrambles for the correct words that escape him, Nick's lips curl into a small smile.

 

"It's all right, Monroe... I'm not one to turn down a compliment." He laughs softly, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder by one strap.

 

Monroe starts to walk with him towards the gym, where they were supposed to sit until the bell rings for first hour.. On-Duty teachers were already shooing most kids towards the gym.

 

"So, we meeting at the same place for lunch today?" Nick questions, Monroe nods.

 

"Yeah, sure.. If that's okay.." He shrugs, and Nick smiles.

 

"Of course." He says happily.

 

They fall into comfortable silence as they get into the gym, well they're silent, everybody else is pretty loud. Monroe looks around in search of a spot to sit, when he spots Rosalee.. She's standing near a wall, with one of the boys, Ryan. He's got her a bit cornered, she looks pretty uncomfortable..

 

"That's Rosalee.." He murmurs when Nick taps his arm and gives him a questioning look as he glances back and forth between Monroe and the scene he's observing.

 

"Doesn't look too happy... Let's fix that..." Nick says simply, strutting over. Monroe has no choice but to follow.

 

"C'mon sweetheart, your sister says you're into some wild things.. We could skip class and get high, have some fun.." He's murmuring, brushing a bit of hair from her face. She's glaring pretty hard core at this guy, and even swats at the hand that reaches for her hip.

 

"Get lost pal." She says, Monroe watches her face form into an animalistic like form... A Fuchsbau? She locks eyes with Monroe, obviously catching a glimpse when his eyes flash a dark crimson.. She looks surprised, but offers a small smile as she woges back.

 

"No need to be a prissy bitch, I'm just being nice..." The guy scoffs.

 

"I believe the lady told you to piss off, kind sir." Nick says, very loudly, Monroe might add. The kids around them begin to fall silent. Ryan turns to look at Nick, well, rather look down at him. Nick is at least a head and a half shorter than him.

 

"What was that? I can't hear you from all the way up here.." The boy snorts.

 

"Maybe I should speak a little louder then..." Nick shrugs, taking a step into the boy's personal space.

 

"I believe she told you to fuck off.. So why don't you take your head out of your ass? Because I assure you, it's not a fedora." Nick says even louder, a proud smirk on his face as the kids surrounding them break into a fit of giggles.

 

"Listen here, piss ant." The boy snarls, grabbing Nick by the sweater and tugging him forward. They're face to face, almost touching noses.

 

"We gonna make out now? Cause you're not my type.." Nick snaps with a cocky grin. A teacher is heading over their way, Ryan releases Nick, adjusting his shirt and smiling at the teacher.

 

"Sorry, just having a friendly discussion.. Right, little buddy?" He wraps an arm around Nick's throat, dragging him to his side. Nick waves at the teacher feebly, a small smile on his face. The teacher huffs, scowling at them, but retreats. Although she's now glaring daggers at them from across the room.

 

Ryan lets Nick go, shoving him onto the gym floor.

 

"If you think this is over, you're dead wrong pipsqueak." The older boy snarls, pointing a finger at him.

 

"A cliché threat? Oh no, I'm quaking in my Converse." He rolls his eyes, as Ryan walks away, he 'accidently' kicks Nick's leg.

 

Nick rises to his feet slowly, adjusting his sweater a little more.

 

"Are you insane? He's on the football team! He'll crush you!" Monroe hisses, Nick smiles at him.

 

"I'm not just going to stand here and let a _gorgeous_ girl, a friend of yours no less, get harassed by an _ogre_ such as that.." He hums with a sort of playful tone, Rosalee smiles.

 

"And to whom do I owe my life to?" She questions, playing along with his antics.

 

"Nicholas Burkhardt, madam... Just a lowly peasant serving his queen." He gives a mock bow, Rosalee's cheeks are tinting red now.

 

Monroe cannot believe his eyes and ears, because Nick is _smooth as fuck_. Rosalee laughs, smiling brightly.

 

"Thank you, Nick.. I was about to deck that guy in the face, you saved me a suspension.." She says with a nod.

 

"I know my way around an idiot, guys like that think they're so special. Hate to get knocked down a peg by a kid a foot shorter than them." He snorts.

 

"Nice to see you again, I guess.." Monroe mutters, Rosalee smiles.

 

"Yeah, it is... How about we meet for lunch? I 'd like to spend some time with my saviors." She says jokingly.

 

"Sounds like a plan... Just look for Groot here, and Rocket will be close behind." Nick pats Monroe on the shoulder.

 

"I'm definitely not Groot, and just because you're short doesn't make you Rocket..." Monroe rolls his eyes, but finds himself smiling anyway.

 

"Of course I am.. I'm badass.." Nick says, running a hand through his messy hair before literally leaping onto Monroe's back. He stumbles slightly, luckily catching himself before he can fall.

 

"Look! I can see my house from here!" Nick crows, hands warm on Monroe's shoulders.

 

"Very funny.. Down boy, before I get the hose.." Monroe drops him, the bell rings.

 

"Play nice boys... See you at lunch." Rosalee _winks_ , at _Monroe_. She walks away, Nick leans against him with a content sigh.

 

"I think she likes you." He says brightly, looking up at him with a teasing smirk.

 

"Shut up." Monroe turns away as he feels his cheeks begin to burn.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so I know I describe Nick as anxious and shy in the beginning... And you're probably confused as to why he became more like the Nick we know and love from the series... 
> 
> Here's my explanation...
> 
> So Nick is a Grimm.. He knows how to protect himself from strictly bad people... He knows how to box up his fear and face a foe.. And girls make him really happy, comfortable and safe... He's slightly shy around Monroe when they're alone because he's a bit afraid of men... -Reasons For This Soon To Come-.. 
> 
> But with girls, he had Juliette to make him feel safe and loved.. So he thinks of girls as safe, loving, and accepting... It makes him almost a different person at times...
> 
> So keep in mind that Nick may have serious anxiety at times, but there are certain situations he's more comfortable in...)


	4. To Fancy Another, Or Two Anothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At lunch, Rosalee convinces the boys to go to a dance with her.

Nick waves like an excited child when he spots Rosalee, smiling brightly. Monroe can't look away from his perfectly white teeth and dimples, blue eyes shining with happiness. Rosalee saunters over and slides onto the seat across from them with elegant grace.

 

"Hey boys." She greets with a small smile.

 

"Hey Rosalee." They say in turn, almost completely in sync.

 

"I know a little bit about Monroe... But he's pretty quiet and reserved, I'd like to know more about you guys." The girl tells them.

 

"Where should we start?" Nick asks, taking a bite of what Monroe's sense of smell tells him is a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

 

Rosalee ponders on this quietly for a moment, before settling on a starting point. "How long have you lived here?"

 

"I've been here my whole life." Monroe says simply.

 

"And I moved here at the beginning of my freshman year." Nick adds.

 

"Where are you from?" Rosalee questions, opening a bag of chips.

 

"Rhinebeck, New York." The youngest says with a wipe of his sleeve over his mouth.

 

"A New Yorker? Interesting.. How does Oregon compare to the Big Apple?" She asks teasingly, popping a chip into her mouth.

 

"It's nice I guess. Took me a while to get used to it being so quiet at night." He shrugs, grabbing his water bottle and uncapping it.

 

"I feel ya." Rosalee smirks.

 

"What else?" Monroe inquires.

 

"Hmm.. Ages and grades." She suggests.

 

"Fifteen, sophomore.." Nick answers first.

 

"Seventeen, senior." Monroe adds with a nod.

 

"Well I'm sixteen, and a junior..." Rosalee tells them.

 

They fall into a lapse of silence as they eat.. It's not terribly awkward, but most silence is at least a little awkward.

 

"So the dance this Friday... Are you guys going?" Rosalee murmurs.

 

"I can't dance.." Monroe shrugs.

 

"Everyone can dance, Monroe... Just not everyone can dance good.." Nick rolls his eyes, Monroe scoffs.

 

"Well." He corrects.

 

"Well, what?" Nick mutters, giving him a glance of confusion.

 

"You said 'not everyone can dance good'.. It's supposed to be 'not everyone can dance well.'" He explains, Nick's lips curl into a smile.

 

"I see how it is.. Sounding all intelligent for the cute girl." He snorts, Rosalee and Monroe splutter in indignation.

 

"What!? No, that's not what I was doing!" Monroe says with stern conviction.

 

"Mhm, sure." Nick smirks, taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

"C'mere you little brat!" Monroe yanks Nick into his side, pulling him into a headlock and rubbing his fist repeatedly over the top of his head.

 

"Not the hair, Monroe!" Nick yelps, glasses jostling in the struggle and dipping down the bridge of his nose.

 

"Say 'mercy'.." Monroe demands, pressing his fist harder as Nick laughs and tries to pull free.

 

"Never!" He crows, before Monroe presses down a little too hard on the boy's windpipe and he chokes a little before falling into a coughing fit. Monroe releases him, Nick's smiling through his gasping coughs.

 

"I win.." He croaks, rubbing at his neck with watery eyes. Monroe rolls his eyes with a sigh.

 

"If I could interrupt this flirting fest to discuss the dance?" Rosalee slips back into the conversation. Nick looks a little gob smacked at the notion of flirting, porcelain-like skin flushing bright red.

 

"Like I said, I can't dance." Monroe defends.

 

"What about you, Romeo?" Rosalee turns to Nick.

 

"I-I.... I can dance just fine.." He splutters, recovering from his stupor.

 

"Prove it, come to the dance.. Both of you." She smiles.

 

"Ugh, fine." Monroe gives in, secretly excited about the idea but not yet willing to admit it.

 

"Then it's a date... Here, I'll give you each my number.." She pulls out a notebook from her backpack along with a pen and scribbling onto it.

 

Once she's torn out two strips of paper, she hands one to each of them. They both shove the strips of paper into their pockets, the bell ringing shortly after. Nick gets up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

"See ya." He says, slinking away to escape the shame of blushing like a school girl.

 

Rosalee pats Monroe's arm, a sly smile on her face.

 

"I think he's got a thing for you." She snickers, giving him another wink before disappearing into the crowd of people.

 

"Why me?" Monroe mumbles, running a hand through his hair..

 

Nick thinks Rosalee likes Monroe..

 

Rosalee thinks Nick does..

 

Are either of those ideas even remotely true?

 

Even worse, he sort of likes them both....

 

Monroe is completely screwed.


	5. Move Your Feet, Steal My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe, Rosalee, and Nick attend the school dance.

Monroe gets there a few minutes after the dance begins, nervous as hell because he hasn't spotted Nick or Rosalee yet.. What if they decided not to come? What if it was all just a mean joke?

 

No, they wouldn't do that to him...

 

Monroe checks his phone, no new messages. He leans against a wall and keeps watch of the front door. After about ten minutes, he's thinking about calling it quits, but then Rosalee walks in. She's wearing a beautiful blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She looks around for a moment, eyes searching before landing on Monroe, face lighting up. She walks right over, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. My mom had a different shift and left for work later than usual." She called loudly over the roar of the music.

 

"It's fine, I understand." He shrugs. He himself had taken his own car to the dance, but Rosalee had once explained to him that they only owned two cars. One was the car that belonged to her sister DeEtta and the other she shared with her mom.

 

"Nick's not here yet?" The Fuchsbau leans in to question, peering around. Monroe shakes his head, looking back at the door.

 

"I haven't seen him." He mutters.

 

"He'll be here, don't worry." She assures him, very close to him so he can hear her.

 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Nick walks through the door. His hair looks as if it had been styled, but then mangled by anxious fingers. His cheeks are tinted red, they notice as he stands underneath the hall light, wind bitten it seems. He's wearing a leather jacket that has a grey fabric hood, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his ratty gray Converse. He runs a hand through his hair, proving Monroe's previous thought as for the explanation of his messy hair. As he lowers his hands, he adjusts his glasses.

 

Rosalee waves towards him, he catches sight of them and moves past a couple of people to get to them.

 

"Sorry I'm late.. My bike chain came off, I had to walk." He shouts over the music.

 

"You should have called me, I could have picked you up!" Monroe exclaims, Nick waves him off.

 

"It's fine." He looks away.

 

"Why couldn't your Uncle drive you?" Rosalee asks, Nick's face falls stoic, but his eyes are alight with a bit of anxiety.

 

"He's not home on the weekends." He tells them, leaning against the wall.

 

"Where does he go?" Now Monroe's curious, Nick just shakes his head.

 

"I thought we were here to have a good time!" He doesn't even look at them, just stares out at the group of kids on the dance floor.

 

"All right, shady.. Let's dance.. Monroe, wish to join us?" Rosalee asks, clasping Nick's hand in her own.

 

Monroe shakes his head, his nerves taking hold of him.

 

"No... I'm not really one for dancing.." He bites his lip, Rosalee pouts.

 

"C'mon, don't be such a party pooper." She tells him, he shakes his head once more.

 

"I'm good." He assures her, he can't be sure with the lack of light in the room, but Nick looks a little disappointed.

 

"All right then... C'mon Romeo!" She drags Nick out onto the floor. Monroe watches them with rapt attention, watches the way Rosalee is pretty good but not as skilled as Nick.. Nick, who's hips move in smooth motions and body flowing with the rhythm of the music... At first, Rosalee's a little off beat, but then she falls into it with Nick.. Fleeting touches, big grins, Monroe feels a little left out.. But he really can't dance, so it's not like participating would do anything but get him made fun of.

 

Nick leans forward and whispers into Rosalee's ear, she whispers into his in turn. They share a nod and Rosalee races across the dance floor over to the DJ. She talks to him for a moment, before walking off the stage.

 

The next song is something that would be played in a 50's diner.. Sort of like swing music, most of the kids scramble off the dance floor.. But about fifteen remain.. All with dance partners, including Nick and Rosalee.

 

It's amazing, because they move together with the beat, spinning around each other and dancing with precision. Monroe's grinning ear to ear, watching the way Nick kicks his legs like it's a cheesy greaser movie. He loves the way Nick runs a hand through his hair and curls his lip up a bit as he strikes a pose, Rosalee's head tilting back with drowned out laughter. He knows the sound well, he's come to love the precious music Rosalee emits when she's filled with joy. The same with Nick, the boisterous laughter that bubbles from his lips and leaves him doubled over.

 

Two people, so alike, yet so different... Two people Monroe is beginning to fall for. Head over heels, dumb smiling, heart eyes, falling for..

 

Nick twirls Rosalee around, spinning her outwards then guiding her back into his arms. As the music winds down, they're both red faced with exertion, laughing as they hurry back over to Monroe.

 

"C'mon! Come have some fun!" Nick begs, reaching out and latching a sweaty hand onto his wrist.

 

"I.. Uh. Okay..." He agrees hesitantly, walking out to the dance floor with Nick and Rosalee buzzing around him. Nick takes his hands, trying to get him to move to the beat.. His face is a proud smirk as he gets Monroe to mimic his movements. He blocks out the blur of kids around him, it's just him, Nick, and Rosalee. They're doing the stupidest dance moves, he swears.. But it's fun, really fun.. More enjoyment than he's had in a long time.

 

They walk away after a few songs, laughing and talking as they step into the hallway. They're a little sweaty, panting, but still smiling brightly. The trio is gathered around the water fountain, taking turns sipping at the stream of cool water that's slightly metallic in taste. Nick pulls out his phone, Monroe is talking to Rosalee, but he sees Nick's face fall slightly as he stares at his screen.

 

"Something wrong?" Monroe asks, his voice echoes throughout the empty hall... It was quieter than out in the gym, on the dance floor with the other kids.

 

"He called me..." Nick runs a hand through his sweat dampened hair, tugging on it slightly.

 

"Who? Your Uncle?" Rosalee asks, Nick's scrolling through something.

 

"Shit... He's gonna be pissed.." Nick slumps back against the wall, free hand coming up to yank off his glasses and cover his eyes. The hand holding his phone is trembling, in fact, his entire body is shaking..

 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay... I'm sure you can explain it to him.." Rosalee seems to be noticing Nick's distress as well, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbing circles with her thumb.

 

"No, you don't understand... I promised him that I wouldn't miss one of his calls." He actually sounds like he might cry.

 

"It's not the end of the world, Nick.." Monroe says softly, Nick removes his hand from his face only to rub at one of his eye's with a fist, sniffling.

 

"You don't get it.. I promised him I would answer.." He mumbles pitifully, placing his glasses back on his nose.

 

"We can take you home, would that help?" Rosalee suggests.

 

"NO! No, he's not home anyway.." The youngest sighs, running a hand through his hair and shoving his phone into his pocket.

 

"We could go back to my house.." Rosalee explains.

 

"God, I'm ruining your good time.." Nick whispers.

 

"No, it's fine.. It smells like teenager sweat in there anyway, plus it's hot... My mom's at work, and DeEtta will probably be gone all weekend." The Fuchsbau assures him.

 

"C'mon Nick, I looked like an idiot out there.." Monroe pleads, hoping to convince him.

 

"You weren't that bad." Nick snorts.

 

"He looked like a lumberjack on a caffeine high to be honest." Rosalee says with a smirk, Monroe fakes offense, gaping at her.

 

"How dare you, madam? This is punishable by law, to offend King Lumberjack is a sin." Nick gasps, a smile quirking his lips upwards.

 

"Great, now I'm branded King Lumberjack.." Monroe rolls his eyes, before grabbing Rosalee by her hips and hoisting her into the air. She yelps, laughing giddily as she holds onto Monroe's shoulder and they head towards the door.

 

"More like King Giant." Nick laughs, running around them in circles before holding the door open for Monroe. He ducks slightly so Rosalee doesn't hit her head on the door, setting her down. They walk to Monroe's little yellow bug.

 

"It's so precious! Look at it, then look at him, then look back at it... I feel like this is the set up for an amazing joke.." Nick guffaws, hopping into the back.

 

"Laugh all you want, little man.. At least I have a car.." Monroe grumbles, getting into the driver's seat.

 

"You have to fold yourself in half to get inside!" Nick's leaning against the door, clutching his stomach as he laughs.

 

"I will not hesitate to climb back there..." Monroe threatens half-heartedly, Rosalee pats his shoulder in fake sympathy.

 

"It's all right Monroe.. I like your clown car.." She stifles a laugh as Nick lets out another howl at the comment.

 

"You're both awful people, I should make you walk." But he can't help but smile as he starts the car and pulls out of the school parking lot, the laughter dying down into a conversation about the song playing softly on the radio. He glances in the rear view mirror, Nick's eyes are set with interest, glasses slipping down his nose. He peers over at Rosalee for a moment, finding her turned around at the waist in her seat, just as sucked into the conversation as the youngest of the group.

 

These were his friends, he thought to himself.

 

For the first time in a good while, he had actual friends.. He smiles the entire way to Rosalee's house.

 

 

 


	6. These Moments Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Nick spend the night at Rosalee's house.

As they drive, something occurs to Monroe. He glances back at Nick, who's fallen silent as the music softly flows through the car from the radio. He looks a little tired, staring out the window deep in thought it seems.

 

"Nick, do you need to pick up insulin or anything from your house?" He questions, Nick jumps a little, as if startled from his thoughts.

 

"What?" He murmurs, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

 

"Insulin, do you need any?" He repeats, Nick looks down before squirming in his seat slightly as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a little pen looking thing, holding it out for him to see.

 

"Got it covered." He grins, before placing it back in his pocket.

 

"Are we staying at your place for the night, Rosalee?" Monroe questions, Rosalee shrugs.

 

"If you want to... It'd be nice to have company." She explains, Monroe nods.

 

"I'm in, what about you Nick?" The Blutbad questions.

 

"Should we get clothes?" He asks, leaning forward in his seat.

 

"My house is near here... I could drop in, grab my stuff and go." Monroe suggests.

 

"My house is in the complete opposite direction though, that's really out of the way." Nick tells them.

 

"I can get you an extra pair of my clothes." Monroe says, glancing to the side at Nick.

 

He seems to shrink back, porcelain skin flushing slightly.

 

"Oh... Yeah, thanks.. That'd be cool." He mutters, turning back to look out the window. Rosalee is smiling at Monroe from the passenger's seat, it's like they're sharing a dirty little secret. He looks away, feeling the back of his neck grow hot.

 

-

 

Monroe pulls into the driveway, getting out.

 

"Just um.. Wait here." He explains, closing the door and walking up the sidewalk to the front door. He opens it quietly, he can hear the TV playing.

 

"Hey, Eddie." His brother Marcos nods to him as he makes a break for the stairs and runs into him in the hall.

 

"I told you to stop calling me that.." Monroe murmurs, Marcos smiles.

 

"I'm not calling you our last name... That's just weird, you've always been Eddie.. I mean, first you change your name then you go Wieder. It's like you hate who you are." The younger murmurs with a sigh.

 

"I don't have time for this, I'm going out for the night." He tells his brother.

 

"Where?" His brother follows him to his room, standing in the doorway.

 

"A friend's house." He says simply, grabbing a satchel of his and shoving a pair of regular clean clothes followed by pajamas. He then grabs some extra for Nick.

 

"That's a lot of clothes for one night." Marcos comments, leaning against the door frame.

 

"My friend doesn't want us to have to drive all the way to his house to get his clothes." He explains.

 

"What friend? Have I met him?" Marcos questions.

 

"Why would I ever let you meet my friends?" Monroe scoffs, pausing to look at his sibling.

 

"Does he go to our school?" He asks.

 

"Yes, he's a sophomore." He mutters, collapsing over his bed to reach for his phone charger.

 

"Well then I probably know him if we're the same age." His brother argues.

 

"Why do you want to know so bad? Just go to your room or something... Tell mom and dad I'll be back tomorrow." He pushes Marcos away from the door, shoving his charger into his bag.

 

But then again, Marcos never listens to him, he never has. Instead he follows him downstairs to the front door, standing on the porch peering out at the car. Rosalee and Nick are sitting on the hood of the bug, looking up at the stars. Nick's coat is resting on Rosalee's shoulders, he's got an arm around her. She's smiling as he points out something in the sky with one eye squinted closed.

 

It makes him a little jealous to be honest, of who he's not sure... Maybe of both of them, to be so close to each other.

 

"You're spending the night with a girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Marcos asks suddenly, snapping him from his thoughts.

 

Rosalee and Nick look over at the porch, startled from the world they were sharing for a few moments. Monroe turns to Marcos with a scowl, cheeks tinting pink. He shoves him lightly, towards the door.

 

"Go inside!" He commands, jumping off the porch and hurrying over to the car.

 

"Who was that?" Rosalee asks, getting into the passenger's seat as Nick ducks into the back.

 

"My pest of a brother." Monroe grumbles, throwing the bag into the back, it lands in Nick's lap.

 

"I've seen him around, he's a sophomore." Nick says, Monroe starts up the car.

 

"Yeah, he was being pretty damn nosy tonight." The Blutbad sighs, looking back to pull out of the driveway.

 

"Can you blame him? He's never seen us before." Rosalee shrugs.

 

They drive back to Rosalee's place, the house is dark when they pull up. It's a decent sized home, it just seems empty and eerie at the moment. Rosalee doesn't seem bothered in the least, just gets out and walks up the driveway. Nick too, seems unfazed.. Both are probably used to an empty house, with absent guardians...

 

Rosalee unlocks the door and turns on the hall and porch light as they step inside.

 

"Voila, my humble abode." She says with a sweeping gesture of her arm.

 

"Cool..." Nick smiles, peering around.

 

"The couch pulls out into a king sized bed.." She tells them as they walk into the living room, grabbing the remote off the side table and turning on the TV.

 

They all stand there a moment, just watching the TV.

 

"Monroe? Can I borrow those clothes now? I'm wearing skinny jeans and they're starting to annoy me." Nick explains, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly as he sets his phone on the table.

 

"Oh yeah, I left the bag by the door. Choose either pair, they're basically the same.." He tells the other, who nods and disappears into the hall. Once Nick's out of earshot, Rosalee leans in close to him.

 

"That's going to drive your wolf mad... Having a potential mate wearing your scent.." She smirks, elbowing him as she pulls the couch cushions off the sofa.

 

"He's going to be sleeping in your house, bathing his scent all over the place... How does that make _you_ feel?" He questions, her cheeks tint a soft pink while she pulls the mattress out.

 

"You like him too!" Monroe hisses, and Rosalee sighs.

 

"What's not to like?" She mumbles, adjusting the sheet already on there.

 

"Exactly, he's adorable.." Monroe says with a long suffering sigh.

 

"Who's adorable?" Nick asks as he walks back in, wearing a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. He's engulfed in them, shirt almost to his knees and flannel bottoms covering his feet entirely. Monroe is going to absolutely lose it, because he looks absolutely precious. Plus, both of their scents are mingling together, alongside Rosalee's... He's speechless.

 

"My cat.. Monroe just saw him.." Rosalee explains quickly.

 

"You have a cat?" Nick asks with a smile, looking around.

 

"Yeah, he's pretty shifty.. Appears in random places, his name is Loki.. He's black." She tells him, he nods.

 

"I'll keep a look out." He collapses onto the bed with a deep exhale. His hair is a mess, eyes closed, splayed out on the bed. They both just stare at him for a moment, he blinks his eyes open and adjusts his glasses.

 

"What?" He asks clueless when he finds them staring at him.

 

"Nothing." They say in unison, looking back to the TV. Rosalee sits on the edge of the bed, Monroe sits down in a chair.

 

They watch TV for a while, until Nick's phone rings. He scrambles to grab it off the table and answers it.

 

"Hello?" Rosalee mutes the TV, they both look back to Nick. His face is pensive, a little worry in his eyes as he scrubs a hand across his cheek.

 

"I didn't hear it ring, sir..." He says solemnly, tone hollow.

 

"Yes sir, I understand..." He nods carefully, Monroe's watching the way his knuckles are turning white on the hand that is clenched in his pajama bottoms.

 

"I'm at a friend's house for the night, sir.. A junior... A girl.. No sir, we aren't doing anything." He leans back against the back of the couch, peering up at the ceiling.

 

"I promise, I wouldn't lie to you... There's another guy here with us..." He falls silent, chewing on his lip for a moment.

 

"A senior.."

 

"Yes sir, I'll see you Sunday.." He whispers, voice a little hoarse.

 

"I understand, sir." Nick's voice cracks, Rosalee looks over at Monroe with concern and alarm. Monroe's frozen in place, trying to process this. Nick's really scared of his uncle, they can probably assume the worst.

 

"Bye.." He hangs up, dropping the phone on the mattress like it's burned him and takes in a shaky breath. Monroe and Rosalee are quiet, but the Blutbad can see his Fuchsbau companion is itching to comfort. His own instincts are making him fidgety, wishing to soothe. Nick's staring down at his lap, breathing raggedly, trying to control himself.

 

Monroe isn't sure what to do, does he say something, or ignore it? Some people found peace in being acknowledged and comforted.. Others chose to ignore it. Monroe himself was the latter, he ignored anything that caused him emotional distress. But then Nick let out a soft whimper, bringing up a hand to wipe underneath his glasses with a sniffle.

 

Rosalee broke first, climbing across the bed and pulling Nick into her arms. He goes willingly, resting his head against her chest and letting her pull his glasses off his face. He watches Rosalee's face woge for a moment while Nick wipes at his face, before returning to normal quickly. Monroe gets up slowly and approaches, he sits on the other side of Nick, running a hand through his hair carefully.

 

The younger doesn't seem to mind, just settles down a little more, heart settling into a more normal rhythm.

 

-

 

Soon enough, Nick's asleep between the two of them. He's curled up on his side, facing Rosalee. His eyes are rubbed red, hair askew, but he seems at ease for the moment. Rosalee's holding his hand, Monroe hasn't removed the hand from his hair yet, running his fingers over it gently.

 

"We're probably gonna have to kick this Uncle Eric in the ass, you know that right?" Rosalee murmurs, Monroe nods as he stares at the TV.

 

"We could call the cops." He suggests, sees Rosalee shake her head from his peripheral vision.

 

"It'd be better to scare the hell out of him... If we call the cops, Nick gets put into foster care.." She explains quietly, he sighs.

 

"We don't even know he's abusing him yet." He falls still when Nick adjusts slightly in his sleep, making a soft noise before digging his face into his pillow.

 

"Where were you when he broke down because of a phone call from the asshat?" Rosalee snaps quietly.

 

"I know, but Nick's a little jumpy and anxious anyway... Maybe he's just irrationally fearful of punishment." He says.

 

"Maybe this uncle is the reason he's like that." The Fuchsbau sighs..

 

"Maybe.."

 

After another hour or so of quiet TV, they decide to go to bed. They slip out of the bed to get into their own sleep wear. Rosalee wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, Monroe in a t-shirt and flannel pants similar to the ones Nick is wearing. They climb into the bed on either side of Nick.

 

Rosalee clicks off the TV, then the light. His eyes adjust to the darkness after a moment, he lays on his side facing Nick and Rosalee. He watches her reach across Nick's side, her hand soothing across the fabric for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Monroe's hand.

 

She squeezes it gently, pulling it to rest on Nick's hip, her own palm rests atop his.

 

"Don't even try to argue, Monroe... We both know how invested the both of us are in this.." She murmurs.

 

"What about Nick?" He whispers.

 

"I think he needs us, like we need him... I think he wants us too." Her thumb rubs across his hand, he finds that he's never felt this content in years. Just soaking in the intimacy, the sound of all of their heart beats... Together beating in different patterns, forming a rhythm he thinks he could really love to get used to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy shit this was a long chapter... Hope you like it!)


	7. Disturbing The Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are rudely awakened by one DeEtta Calvert.

"Holy _shit_ , Rosie I didn't think you had it in you!" Monroe's pulled from sleep at the voice, blinking his eyes open. It takes a moment to recognize his surroundings, which is Rosalee's house.

 

There's something warm in his arms, when he looks down, he finds it to be Nick. He's wrapped around Monroe's front, a leg between his, arms tucked between their chests. Rosalee is pressed behind him, fitted against the curve of his body, with a hand clinging to Monroe's wrist.

 

"A threesome... Damn." The voice laughs, and Rosalee stirs, tiredly squinting at the direction of the voice, behind Monroe. He cranes his neck backwards, finding Rosalee's sister before them.

 

"C'mon Dee.. Leave us alone." Rosalee groans, sitting up and running a hand over her hair to tame it.

 

"You're in bed with two guys and I'm supposed to leave this alone?!" DeEtta snorts, Nick clings a little tighter to Monroe and mutters something in his sleep.

 

"We weren't even doing anything, unless cuddling now classifies as sex." Rosalee huffs.

 

"I should have known... You and your little friends are so _boring_." She rolls her eyes, walking off.

 

"What time is it?" Nick mumbles, moving his arm up and letting it fall against Monroe's neck.

 

"Mm, eight." Rosalee murmurs as she grabs her phone and checks the time.

 

"Ugh, insulin..." He sighs sluggishly, sitting up, hair messier than usual.

 

He disappears down the hall, bathroom door closing. Rosalee settles back down in the bed, reaching over to run a hand over Monroe's cheek. She smiles softly at him, he smiles back as he places his hand over her own.

 

"Nick didn't seem to mind waking up with us." Rosalee whispers, he nods.

 

"We'll just have to take it slow, yeah?" He mumbles.

 

"Stop whispering!" Nick calls as he walks back in, hair still in disarray and eyes heavy with sleep. He falls on top of the two, both of them laughing as he falls limp.

 

 

-

 

"Well, I really should get home and clean up. My uncle gets home tomorrow morning." Nick tells them a few hours later, laying in the bed while the TV plays idly. He's laying between them, all of their shoulders touching.

 

"Nick, does your uncle.. You know?" Rosalee murmurs, Nick sighs, glancing at her from the side.

 

"It's complicated. Far more complicated than you could ever comprehend." He says softly, sitting up.

 

"Then explain it." Monroe tells him, Nick shakes his head.

 

"I can't, you wouldn't understand." He mutters, turning and heading into the bathroom again.

 

In a few minutes, Nick's dressed and grabbing his phone.

 

"Need a ride home?" Monroe asks. He wants to be nice, but he also wants to know where Nick lives. Just in case of course.

 

"No, I think I'll walk." He mumbles, slipping his sneakers on.

 

"C'mon Nick, it's the least I can do." He pleads, Nick sighs.

 

"All right, fine." He relents.

 

"See ya, Rosalee." Monroe gives her a quick hug, but Nick is already walking out the front door without another word.

 

"Memorize the address... Just in case." She murmurs to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Got it." He agrees, heading out.

 

 

 

 


	8. This Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes off when DeEtta crosses the line, they all find out Nick's 'complicated situation'.

When Monday rolls around, Rosalee finds Monroe in the hall near Nick's locker.

 

"You're hovering." She mutters to him with a small smile.

 

"I can't help it, I'm worried." Monroe snaps lightly, running a hand through his hair.

 

"I'm sure he's okay, Nick can take care of himself." Rosalee assures him, running a hand over his arm.

 

"Doesn't mean I can't worry." He grumbles in reply, scratching at his cheek. He was growing a beard, it was new, itchy, but looked pretty good.

 

Nick walks inside from the front door, backpack on both shoulders instead of the usual one. He's wearing a new looking sweater, which is a little big on him, it's dark blue. He also has on a pair of baggy jeans, and his ratty sneakers. He walks right up to Monroe and Rosalee.

 

"Hey guys." He gives a small smile, not exactly enthusiastic, but definitely not the state he was in Saturday.

 

"You okay?" Monroe questions, can't help but running his hands down Nick's arms. He puts a little pressure on Nick's wrists, who winces and tugs his left one away.

 

Monroe reaches for the arm, but Nick braces it against his chest, giving him a warning glare.

 

"Don't get involved in things you don't need to be Monroe." He hisses, pulling his other wrist from Monroe's grip and rubbing at his left one gently.

 

"I don't _need_ to be involved in? Oh, I need... I need so badly to dick punch that douche bag." He snaps quietly, Nick shakes his head, opening his locker.

 

Monroe shoots a look back to Rosalee, but she's staring at some guys down the hall. They're looking at something... A piece of paper taped to a locker, and they're pointing in the trio's direction.

 

"Shit." Rosalee murmurs, Monroe puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

"What's wrong?" He whispers. And then there's DeEtta, walking up, smiling with another piece of paper in her hand. She slaps it against Rosalee's chest, Monroe looks over her shoulder to look at it. It's a picture of _them_ , the three of them in bed together. Rosalee's face is circled in red.

 

In big red letters underneath the picture?

 

" **SLUT OF THE WEEK** "

 

Rosalee looks extremely pissed, blushing a bright red.

 

"Don't you three look cute together?" DeEtta laughs.

 

"You _stupid fucking cunt_." Nick is on Rosalee's other side, glaring daggers at DeEtta.

 

Everyone's fallen quiet, Nick had said that quite loud.

 

"Excuse me?" The girl mutters, a scowl on her face.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did Rosalee ever do to you? That's your fucking sister..." He steps forward, hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

DeEtta's mouth opens, as if she's about to say something, but Nick's flat palm collides against her cheek with a sharp slap.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you don't get an excuse.. You have no idea what doing things like this to do a person.." He snarls, shoving her onto the ground.

 

"You're fucking disgusting, I hope you rot in hell." He shakes his head, scowling down at her. DeEtta woges, and Nick lets out a soft laugh as her eyes grow wide.

 

"Grimm.." She whispers under her breath. Monroe and Rosalee go perfectly frozen, both woging.

 

"Please don't hurt me.." DeEtta begs softly, Nick grabs her by the arm and pulls her to her feet. He turns to grab the paper from Rosalee, both the Blutbad and Fuchsbau seeing those black, soulless eyes.

 

"Take them all down.. Leave her alone, or I'll kick your teeth in." He shoves the paper into DeEtta's chest, spinning around, crouching down, and grabbing his bag off the floor.

 

"Nick.." Monroe mumbles, but Nick shakes his head.

 

"Shut up, just shut up... Don't bother.." Looking down at the floor, he storms out of the school. They follow him out, he's already getting on his bike by the time he catches up.

 

"Nick, hold it!" Rosalee calls, grabbing his arm once she's close enough.

 

"If you attack me, I'll have to hurt you.. Don't make me do that." He mumbles, pulling his arm away.

 

"Nick, nothing has changed. We haven't done anything, you have no reason to hurt us.. We don't have a reason to hurt you..." Monroe tells him.

 

"Everything has changed, I've fallen for two Wesen. This _cannot_ happen." He explains angrily.

 

"Why not? What's different? You're still Nick, we're still us.." Rosalee pleads.

 

"You're also a Fuchsbau and a Blutbad, how are you even okay with being near each other? I thought Blutbaden didn't get along with other Wesen." He snaps, staring down at the handlebars of his bike.

 

"Monroe's different, he's reformed.. Nick, we can still have this.." The Fuchsbau whispers, Nick's eyes flicker to each of their faces.

 

"What exactly is _this_?" He questions softly.

 

"Friendship, sure.. Something more, if you want." Monroe says quietly.

 

"Do you guys want more?" Nick's hands fidget on his handlebars.

 

"God yes." They say in unison, Nick lets out a quiet snort, cheeks heating up, eyes a little watery.

 

"Okay, well.." Nick starts, the bell rings.

 

"Maybe we should get to class.." Rosalee suggests with a small smile. Nick hops off his bike..

 

"Yeah, maybe." He sighs, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his messy jet-black hair.


	9. Midnight Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life dating two people is pretty damn awesome... Especially when you're best friends with those two people...
> 
> There's always someone to turn to when things go bad.

Rosalee goes to therapy on Wednesdays, and has a youth meeting every other Sunday. She fills the rest of her free time with Nick and Monroe, keeping her mind off of what she used to do. Sometimes she talks about it, sometimes she doesn't. There are nights she calls Monroe late at night (Nick's uncle doesn't like him staying up late) upset, wanting so badly to just head into town and find the nearest dealer. He talks to her calmly, soothingly, tells her that she's been clean for a reason, to think of how awful her life was before.. He talks to her for hours, until she falls asleep, only to wake up the next morning with tear tracks dried on her face and drool on her phone.

 

She's told her therapist about Nick and Monroe, and while he thinks it's a little odd to have more than one boyfriend, as long as they both agree with it, it's fine. In fact, he supports having someone she can trust so deeply and have to fall back on when in need. She tells him of the nights when Monroe talks her away from falling off the wagon, when Nick stands up for her, ready to fight to the ends of the Earth for her. The way they care so differently, but both so deeply.

 

She's never had a relationship like this, most were just fuckbuddies or a random guy she barely even spoke to and occasionally kissed. But this, this was wholehearted love, devotion, passion. They were complete opposites, but they loved her, and each other. Like together they created a balance that nobody could throw off, it was nothing short of bliss.

 

-

 

Monroe divulges to Nick one day that his parents drive him crazy, that all they do is ridicule him. He's the eldest child, the screw up, the outcast. He tells them both he's had moments when he wanted to do some seriously dark things to himself on nights spent at Rosalee's house. They listen to him without criticizing, showing him nothing but complete attention. He gets angry sometimes, goes on long rants about how his family need to climb off his back.

 

"What if I died? They wouldn't even care." He snarls one night, Nick catches his hand, gives him the most soulful look.

 

"Don't say that.. Don't tell me that your mom wouldn't cry herself to sleep every night, regretting everything she'd ever said to you.. Your dad would shout, throw things, curse at God, plead with him for his son back, for another chance. Your brother would break down in tears whenever he saw a fucking clock. Rosalee wouldn't have anyone to talk to at night, she'd cry herself to sleep thinking of your voice.. I'd go fucking insane, don't you think for one moment that I wouldn't blame myself every day for it, accident or not."

 

They're all in tears after that, but none are shed, they fall asleep in bed, all three of them fitted together tightly. Monroe doesn't really think about doing awful things to himself anymore, because he has better things to do..

 

-

 

Nick doesn't like to talk about his situation though, he puts it off. A sprained arm, a bruise or two, a split lip... Nothing serious, but still completely rage inducing. He goes into fits of anger when they even mention confronting the man, snapping at them to just drop it and leave it be. He can handle himself, he's a Grimm. But that doesn't stop them from worrying about him. Other than that, he takes decent care of himself.

 

Rosalee and Monroe are known for skipping the occasional meal, claiming to have lost their appetite.. Usually this has to do with just one of those off days, when things seem a little darker than usual. But Nick keeps himself healthy, takes insulin, eats regularly, even works out on occasion. He's strong, or at least, that's what he wants to prove. He doesn't break down, or cry.. Not since the night of the dance, not like Monroe and Rosalee do sometimes.

 

He's fidgety when Monroe drives him home on the afternoons, like he's nervous about what's going to come next. He hates to bring him home, but if he's home late, then it's worse... So he just dutifully drops Nick off to his abuser, delivers him the poor boy. He hates himself for it, but they haven't come up with a solution yet.

 

-

 

"Hello?" Monroe answers the phone casually, not paying attention to who's calling. He's reading on his bed, having been home all night. It was a Friday, but Nick had been busy and Monroe wanted to catch up on sleep, so they didn't meet up.

 

"Monroe, Nick just showed up at my house.." Rosalee tells him, he blinks, looking up from his book. He turns his head to look at the clock on his wall... It's one in the morning.

 

"What do you mean?" He questions.

 

"I don't even know, he wouldn't tell me what happened. He just showed up freaking out.." She sighs, sounding pretty upset.

 

"I'm on my way..." He tells her, standing up.

 

-

 

Monroe probably breaks a couple of traffic and speeding laws driving over, pulling up into Rosalee's driveway. Eric Renard had done many things to Nick, but Monroe was ready to snap. Nick was under serious stress, he often had little anxiety spells where he just went completely silent for hours until he calmed down. Monroe and Rosalee could hear his heart beating just a little too fast, breathing deeply in a poor attempt to edge away from panic.

 

There was absolutely nothing they could do then, no comfort could drive away a psychological problem. At least, none that seemed to help. Although Nick did prefer to not be alone when he went through these spells, it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Or maybe it did, he never discussed his anxiety with them. They just seemed to tune into it when he went uncharacteristically quiet.

 

Monroe finds the front door unlocked for him, walking right inside. He turns into the living room, finding the bed pulled out. The room is quiet, only the sound of Nick and Rosalee breathing. Rosalee's sitting up, leaned back against the back of the couch. Her knees tucked against her chest with her arms resting on them. Nick's laying on the bed beside her, curled up slightly. His face is splotchy and red, still damp from the tears, and he's without his glasses.

 

Nick's eyes are barely open, like he's struggling to stay conscious. Monroe sits on the edge of the bed, touching Rosalee's knee.

 

"I didn't know what else to do... I just gave him some Nyquil." She explains quietly, dark brown eyes filled with tears. He nods his approval, patting her leg before looking back at Nick.

 

"Hey, bud.. Doing okay?" He murmurs, Nick sleepily nods, hair rubbing against the pillow his head is resting on. Monroe stands, heading upstairs to grab some of the extra clothes he leaves at Rosalee's for emergencies. He dresses into his pajamas, heading back downstairs. It's dark in the living room, only the lamp near the couch on. He slides in between Nick and Rosalee, letting the Fuchsbau curl into his side.

 

"His clothes were muddy and ripped, and he's covered in bruises... I just got him into night clothes and he was still just working himself into a panic.. So I gave him the Nyquil.." Rosalee tells him with a soft sniffle. He presses a kiss to her head.

 

"It's all right, you did good." He mutters, running a hand over her soft hair. Slowly he drops his free hand down and rubs his fingers through Nick's wild hair.

 

"I think we need to call the cops.." She whispers.

 

"I know.. It'll be better, now that I'm eighteen.. We can probably get him emancipated, we can move in together." Monroe explains, Rosalee runs a hand across his chest.

 

"How are you gonna pay for a place?" She asks softly.

 

"I've got money, saved up in an account. Birthdays, Christmas, my Aunt died and left me eight hundred dollars about two years ago.. Everything's piling up, I can at least rent a place." He tells her.

 

"Sounds like a plan." She hums softly, starting to fall asleep.

 

"Yeah, I need to protect what's mine.." Monroe says, pulling them both from leaning against the back of the couch to laying down. He lets Rosalee adjust, before maneuvering his right arm underneath Nick's head. The younger rolls slightly, an arm slinging over the Blutbad's chest.

 

"Monroe?" Rosalee whispers, he makes an inquisitive noise.

 

"I'm glad to be yours... I'm sure Nick is too.." She says, almost as if Nick can hear them in his drug induced sleep, his hand curls tightly into the fabric of Monroe's shirt.

 

"I'm glad to call you guys mine." He tells them, even though he's sure they're asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I'm thinking of making this into a continued thing, like after all of this... A few years later.. It'd be a Youtube series, I dunno how most of you would feel about that.. But basically Rosalee is a Youtuber and she does videos with Nick and Monroe.. I thought it'd be cute... 
> 
> Anyways, this story's not over yet... We still have a few more things to resolve! :) )


	10. You Will Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talk with Nick and Monroe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, so this is almost finished! Don't worry though, I really like this plot... I'm thinking about continuing it? I know it sounds dumb, but I'm debating on creating a continuance for a year or two after this story.. Except this is from a Youtuber's perspective.. Where Rosalee is friends with a Youtuber and guest stars on a few vlogs and ends up starting her own channel when so many people want to know more about this interesting girl and her two boyfriends. Tell me what you think!)

Monroe stirs when he feels the body to his right shifting slightly, becomes more aware of his surroundings as said person sniffles softly. Rosalee has turned away in her sleep, one leg still atop of Monroe's even though she's facing the opposite direction. The Blutbad shifts slightly, turning onto his side against Nick's back. Slowly his arm comes up to wrap around the younger's waist, he presses a kiss to his jaw.

 

"What's wrong?" He whispers, noticing that it's still dark outside.

 

"I-I can't go back there, I just can't.. I can't take it anymore.." Nick murmurs, voice shaking.

 

"You don't have to... Rosalee and I are going to help you take care of it." He assures softly, reaching up and running a hand through Nick's hair.

 

"How?" The Grimm asks quietly, wiping at the tears on his face.

 

"Cops first, we take this to court, get you living with me and Rosalee in an apartment." He explains.

 

"Monroe, I can't ask you to do that.." He mumbles miserably, tugging on his bangs with a quivering sigh.

 

"Do you think I'm just going to let you stay with that maniac? I'm tired of seeing you hurt, I'm angry because the man that's supposed to take care of you is causing you serious psychological and physical damage." He turns Nick over carefully, not missing the small grimace of pain that the boy briefly has.

 

"How are you going to afford an apartment?" The younger questions, pressing his face against Monroe's chest.

 

"I've been saving up for a while now, at first I wasn't sure what for.. But this seems like a good reason to spend it." The older shrugs lightly.

 

"Can't we talk to him? Do we have to press charges? I just want to get away from him." Nick suggests.

 

"I doubt it'll be so easy." Monroe murmurs, rubbing Nick's back soothingly.

 

"But can't we try? Things go south, we call the cops." Nick mutters.

 

"Okay, but he if he comes at us.. I have no guarantees that he won't get seriously injured.. I'm very protective of what's mine.." Monroe smiles into Nick's hair, who laughs softly.

 

"I can deal with that.." He wiggles one arm underneath Monroe's side, the other wrapping around his waist, hugging him tightly.

 

"Your arm's gonna go to sleep." He informs the other, who sighs.

 

"Don't care, comfortable." He murmurs.

 

"All right then, get some more sleep.." Monroe relents, Nick falls quiet and still... Rosalee turns in her sleep, presses against Monroe's back. Her arm slings over his side, haphazardly resting on Nick's hand.


End file.
